Miracles Happen
by LoveShipper
Summary: How do you explain something to natural?
1. Chapter 1

. Miracles Happen

Please read my story and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.

Robert awoke to a familiar sound for a week now, the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. He quickly shook off the cobwebs in his eyes, jumped out of bed, grabbed his robe off the end of the bed and ran into the bathroom. He grimaced when he notice the nightgown clothed redhead hunched over the toilet gagging and softly whimpering. He quickly went down on his knees, gently pulled back her long red hair with one hand while softly rubbing her back. 

Even after a year of marriage Robert couldn't stand to see his wife either sad or hurt. It tore him out inside and made him want to gather her into his arms and kiss away the tears and fears. Plus it made him want to hurt whoever had hurt her. He liked it when Giselle was happy with her happy go lucky attitude where she viewed the world through rose colored glasses and her love to sing whatever had come to mind no matter where she was. Those were two of the things that had made him fall madly in love with her in the first place.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" He whispered in her ear as he continued to whisper sweet endearments into her ear as he rubbed her back. He felt useless he didn't know what to do to help Giselle besides comforting her while she was sick then tucking her into their bed and holding her until the morning hours.

" Robert, I don't feel so good. Is this what you would call an "illness"? I don't think it is very fun?" Giselle moaned as she gagged into the toilet though nothing came up as she had already emptied last night's dinner.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor and have you checked out. It could just be the flu that is going around the office." Robert said in a gentle voice as he got up from the floor to wet a washcloth and then gently dabbed her forehead as he eased her up into a standing position while supporting her with an arm around her waist. He greatly guided her into their room and eased her onto their bed; he covered her with the duvet. He tenderly stroked her hair while looking lovingly at her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead while promising to call the doctor in the morning. He went over to his side of the bed and climbed in, he inched his way over to his wife's side and pulled her into his arms with her head into the crook of his neck. He gladly let sleep overtake him.

AN: Hope this story takes, it was my first time posting a story onto the website.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert looked at the clock for the third time in a minute. When he saw that the time hadn't changed from the last time he checked, he nervously drummed his fingertips on his desk and then forced himself to get back to the pile of paperwork on his desk waiting to be done. He did about three invoices and one new case before he glanced at the phone's display to see if he got any calls that he missed and telepathically wishing it to ring.

Giselle had finally agreed to go to the doctor after a couple more days of throwing up, being tired all the time and seemed to be hungry more then usual. Her appointment was at noon and she had promised him that she would call as soon as she got home. All last night he had been unable to sleep since she seemed to be sick every two hours and when she was not sick she was moaning of a bad headache. That was added on to him being worried sick about his poor baby made him a very irritable man who had snapped at his innocent secretary. He had to give her credit though; she had been very patient and calm with him all day and his snapping didn't seem to make an effect on her.

The day seemed to drag on and he didn't seem to get much work done and seemed to find himself to drift off during the meetings of his clients, thank goodness, his absentness wasn't noticed by his bickering clients. When 3 rolled around he became a tornado packing up all his stuff and shoving it into his briefcase, not caring if the notes got mixed up in there, grabbed his coat and shoved it on as he ran out of the door. He had to come back and yell "goodbye" to his secretary then dashed out and jumped into his car.

He thought he broke every speed limit on his way home, he was so glad that Morgan was at the babysitters, he wanted to have an adult talk with Giselle without a certain munckin asking questions every five minutes or bugging them to play with her. When he got home he jumped out of his car and ran upstairs, probably running over a couple of his neighbours in the process but he didn't care.

He heard Giselle singing in the apartment and the answering animal calls. Ok after this talk of theirs they would have to have another talk to Giselle about her vermin friends in their apartment, he decided. When he went into the apartment he didn't see his wife anywhere.

"Honey, where are you?" he called out. When no one answered his call he went around the apartment searching the number of places she could be the balcony, kitchen, bedroom, living room and of course the bathroom while still calling out her name.

" Sweetie" Giselle appeared in the living room doorway, looking very pale and with a nervous look on her face. He quickly swept her off her feet into his arms for a long tender hug. After about five minutes of just them standing there in each other's arms, Robert pulled back a bit to look at his wife's face. Giselle avoided his gaze and walked slowly to the couch and plopped herself down with a deep soul sigh. He rushed to the couch to sit down next to her.

"Honey, what is the matter? What did the doctor said? Are you ok?" Robert said in a rushed voice when he didn't look at him even when he gently took her hand. He was getting really worried now.

" Well I am confused. Did you know that people could grow people? I have never heard such a thing?" Giselle said in a quiet voice still not looking up at him.

Robert was confused; growing people? What was she talking about? Then it was like a lightbulb had gone off in his head.

" Yo…… You… You're pregnant?" he stuttered and when the words came out of his mouth he held his breath.

"That is what the doctor said. What does preg.nant mean?" Giselle asked while looking at him with confused, innocent eyes.

Robert was overcome with joy. When his ex wife had told him she was pregnant he was overjoyed, He had always wanted children and couldn't wait to meet the little person he had helped create. Being Morgan's daddy was one of the best jobs he had. Now he and the love of his life would have a baby together, Morgan would be overjoyed to be an older sister and finally their little family would be complete.

"It means that in nine months there will be another member to our family. It is a good word, it means that right now there is a little person growing right here", he said as he gently put a hand on her stomach and tenderly rubbed tightly circles on it, letting his unborn child know she or he was loved already by both their parents.

Giselle put her hand on his and seemed to accept that statement. " Oh well then that is a good thing. I love babies, oh I wonder who they will look like, if it is a boy or girl" she said all in one breathless breath all at once.

Robert smiled at his wife's long speech. He was happy she was so excited and thrilled about the baby. He was also glad that she didn't ask a certain question that he had no idea on how to explain it so that his sweet naïve wife would understand without himself going all red and stuttering. He wasn't even looking forward to the "talk" with Morgan, he would let her mother (Giselle) or his own mother to give her the talk.

Robert, where do babies come from

oh uh


End file.
